LIfe Guardians-Surface
by 3 Eternal Phoenixes
Summary: After a time of peace a new enemy rises as well as two new scouts. Just who are they and what role did they play in the past? And exactly how are the scouts supposed to keep their identities a secret with American exchange students around? **Set after the second battle with Nehellania.**
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer**-**I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own my OCs Demetria and Kyra**  
**Note that this is my first fanfiction uploaded.**

**Enjoy!-Rebirth**

"Demetria you must leave!" an older woman with long brown hair ordered as shouts sounded from outside.

The thick, oak doors shook as the battle raged palace walls. The queen feared for soldiers, her people, her kingdom, and most importantly her children.

"But what about Endymion?" the younger Terran, Demetria protested her brown braid swinging across her back.

Queen Terra stood in response, her long green dress brushing against the floor. The daughter of Gaia's hazel eyes surveyed the marble throne room. Portraits of her children growing up, and of their father who had died in battle some years previous, covered the walls. These memories would soon cease to exist for a time.

"Your brother is currently occupied on the moon. He will not join you Demetria. It will not be long before Beryl and the Negaverse come here." Queen Terra explained as her features softened seeing her daughter's worry, "Princess Kyra will join you. I have arranged so that you will be reborn together, in a time and place where you will grow up happy."

Princess Demetria of Earth looked over at her best friend, Princess Kyra of the Sun, whom had been silent throughout the whole ordeal. They had been together forever. They had shared happiness, sadness, and everything in between. They were more like sisters than friends.

Kyra had long black hair that was red at the tips and brown eyes with golden flecks. Out of her Sailor form she wore a sun yellow dress edged with gold. She weakly smiled at the Earth princess. The sun kingdom had already been attacked the day before so they could not send aid to their sister kingdom, the moon. Even she could not believe that Beryl, who was once a trusted friend of the Earth Royal Family, would betray her planet like that.

"Listen to your mother, Demetria. We have to leave." Kyra said, tears sparkling at the corners of her eyes, "If there is any hope for the Solar System we must survive."

Nodding the queen created a swirling green portal using a long staff she held in her hands. It was made of silver and was topped with a swirling orb whose colors constantly shifted. A faint Earth symbol spun inside.

The two princesses began to step through their escape from the current world of destruction. Demetria looked back at her mother and her home. The wind from the portal whipped around Demetria's bangs. Her hazel eyes welled up with tears as sadness overtook her. As the girls were enveloped in fog a large panther and phoenix followed them in.

Queen Terra knew this was the last time she would ever see her beloved daughter. But hopefully this would be a new beginning for all of them.


	2. Chapter 1

Demi Rose dropped her backpack on the hardwood floor in her home in Reading, PA. She dropped the multicolor envelopes on the granite counter top to organize as she did every day. She sighed at all the dishes in the sink she would have to clean later that day.

The 15 year old ruffled through the letters. The sunlight streamed in the windows of the large kitchen. The weather was almost an omen for a good day.

'Bills, magazines, more bills, THERE' Demi thought finally finding the envelope she had been hoping would finally arrive.

The tan envelope had no return address but Demi knew what it was anyway. Living up to her nickname, envelope destroyer, she tore open the envelope. White, blue, and yellow papers slid out.

Demi immediately went for the white and it read:

Miss Demetria Hazel Rose,

I am proud to inform you that you have been accepted into this year's Japan/America exchange program. Your flight will be at the Philadelphia Airport at 8:30am on August 29th. Please have blue permission slip signed and returned to us by July 7th. You will be staying with the Tsukino family during your say and you will attend Juban Area High School. Thank you very much for volunteering for this program.

Maria Quarted

Director of Exchange Program Board

'OMG! I have to tell Kira I got in!' Demi thought excitedly.

She rushed up the carpeted stairs, her footsteps echoing throughout the house. Upon entering her bedroom Demi's solid brown cat, Demeter, stretched, waking up from a particularly long nap.

"What has gotten you so excited Demetria? Did that boy finally ask you out?" Demeter asked.

Yes. The cat just spoke. Welcome to a day in the life of Demetria Rose.

Demi blushed ferociously and glared at her cat. Demeter sure knew how to press her owner's buttons. Apparently knowing someone in two lives counts for something.

"Of course not! I got to call Kira and tell her the news! Demeter, we're going to Japan!"

Demi's noisy cat finally shushed. Taking advantage of the pause Demi dialed her BFF's number. Kira picked up immediately.

'Typical Kira. She probably had her phone sitting right next to her.' Demi thought rolling her eyes.

"Hey Demi! I was just about to call you. What's up?" Kira asked.

"Kira, I got accepted! I'm going to Japan!" fifteen year old Demi squealed.

"Are you kidding because I was accepted too? I'm staying with the Hino's." Kira exclaimed in response.

"What! That's awesome. I can't wait. What do you think it'll be like?" Demi exclaimed bursting at the seams with excitement.

"I think...shoot." Kira cut off.

Demi felt a warm sensation on her wrist and looked down. Her Earth charm bracelet was flashing wildly. She groaned. Not again.

Returning to her friend Demi said, "Go time. See you in a few."

Dropping her phone on the bed Demi held her charm bracelet above her head, the charm still flashing blue and green.

"Earth Power Shine!"

In a flash of blue and green a new person stood there. She wore a white skirt with green and blue around the edge. The top was white with a large green bow in the center. A silver tiara in a V shape rested on her forehead, blue and green stone glinting in the light.

Silently the new person leapt out the window and onto the ground below.

In reality the person was not new at all. Demi Heartland still lay underneath. The girl smiled. This was the rise or Sailors Earth and Sun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own Kira and Demi**

**Demi-Isn't that illegal?**

**Rebirth-What's illegal?**

**Demi-Owning people.**

**Kira-Yeah, what she said.**

**Rebirth-Well you guys aren't real so you'll just have to deal with it. Enjoy the Ch. guys!**

Ch 2- Japan Here we are-Kira Pov

Us American exchange students stepped off the plane. I was wearing my usual tan shorts and orange t-shirt. My gilded sun bracelet adorned my wrist and my yellow messenger bag on my hip filled with "to do" stuff for the plane ride.

Within their carriers my hawk, Apollo and Demi's cat, Demeter grumbled angrily inside their carriers. For talking animals from outer space they sure didn't like planes. Luckily it was so noisy in the airport no one heard them. Now THAT would take a lot of explaining.

Demi and I both scanned the abundant crowned for any hint of the families housing us. There were so many people at the Tokyo international Airport I was afraid we would never find them. They were supposed to meet us at the gate.

My companion, Demi, was tall and very lithe from karate classes. Her brown hair was almost always in a headband but today it hung in loose waves about two inches past her shoulders. Her blue t-shirt and jeans were quite common in Pennsylvania. Watch out though because she could talk your ear off. She was as talkative as I was stubborn and that's quite a bit.

"Kira look! I found them!" Demi said pointing.

I stared at the area she was pointing. It was right near the McDonalds so I wasn't sure if she was hungry or she actually found them. Wait. Thay have McDonalds in Japan? Cool!

Lucky for us the two families were standing side by side, also scanning the crowd. Each family was holding a sign with each of our names written on it.

Demi's name was being held by a family of 5 with three kids ranging from the ages of 10 to 16. The youngest girl had pink hair while the older boy and girl had blonde. The father and boy were identical except for the glasses that the father wore. The mother looked nothing like her children with dark blue, wavy hair.

The Hinos were a family of two on the other hand. The adult was a bald, older man who reminded me of an elf with his height. Finally there was a girl around my age or a little older with black hair to her knees. Even from here I could see the fire of determination in her eyes. Just like me!

Demi and I jogged over; grinning like monkeys (do they even smile?) We split into our host families and began the introductions.

"Hey! I'm Kira. What's your name?" I asked the Hino girl.

"My name is Rei. This is my Grandfather but all my friends call him Grandpa. If you're ready we can grab the 1:30 bus as soon as we get your luggage."

I nodded and waved to Demi. Rei waved to the Tsukinos as we headed towards the baggage claim.

"Bye Chibiusa! See ya Usagi!" Rei called.

Demi met my eyes her face basically saying, Hello vacation! She was right! With all the fighting we did we really needed a break. It was stressful being in high school and being a superhero.

Trying not to burst out laughing, I followed Rei and "Grandpa" outside. Man that was going to take some time to get used to. But at least I knew my friend was in safe hands. I mean what could go wrong? We are halfway around the world after all.

**I'm glad to see that a bunch of people have read this! Guest, thanks for your kind review. To the rest of you reading this, please review and let me know how I'm doing. Your support is really appreciated.-Rebirth**

**Please note that, if you have read my profile you will know this, there are three people sharing this account. That's why we're the 3 Eternal Phoenixes. There is Ashes, Phoenix, and me-Rebirth! Phoenix edited this for me so be sure to thank her too!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! FYI I don't own Sailor Moon! Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile. homework loads have been crazy! Thanks a lot High School!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chappy!**

Ch.2-Intros

Demi pov

Within a half hour we were at the house I would be staying in for the next 6 months. It was two floors and had white plastic siding. The yard and carefully tended gardens were surrounded by a high brick fence. All in all it seemed cozy.

Mr. Tsukino slid a small brass key into the lock and turned. This house was smaller than mine back in America but in a similar fashion. There was a hallway next to a staircase leading upstairs. in the large foyer. Coats hung on racks next to the front door with a pile of shoes underneath

Sighing I dropped my luggage,my arms like Jello from the weight. I sure hopr Brianna, my little sister, didn't decide to fill it up with bricks. I bent down to unzippier Demeter's cat I had also been carrying. As my cat leapt out the youngest girl squealed with delight.

"Aww! You have a cat too! Our cat's name is Luna. I'm Chibiusa. I'm their cousin. FYI my hair is natural" the pink haired girlexplained in one entire breath that even I couldn't manage.

"Luna get down here!" The blonde called, "My name is Usagi."

Usagi was average height and sky blue eyes. Her insanely long blonde hair was in buns on top of her head with ribbons or hair falling from it.

A black cat bounded down the stairs. Good thing I'm not the superstitious type. A yellow crescent adorned her forehead. I would have found it strange if Demeter's wasn't the planetary symbol for Earth: a circle with a cross through the middle.

Luna seemed to glare at Demeter who began grooming herself. She was probably ticked another cat was invading her territory.

"Hiya. I'm Shingo. What's up with your cat's birthmark? It's even weirder than Luna's," the only boy asked.

"I umm" I stuttered. Gaia, why couldn't think of an answer?

How could I explain my cat's birthmark without giving away my secret? I didn't exactly want to scare off any of my future friends in this foreign country. Not counting Kira obviously as she already knew and the same problem.

"Shingo, why don't you go watch some television. I'm sure that Demi is tired from her journey." Mrs. Tuskino chided and Sammy ran off excitedly.

Not that I was complaining. The fewer secrets revealed the better. And if they thought that I was an alien or something who knows how they would react. I had no, clue what Japan's version of Area 51 was.

I turned to Mrs. Tuskino and smiled politely. I took hold of my largestblue suitcase and turned towards the stairs.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Tsukino. I'm exhausted. I think I'll go lie down. Usagi, where's my room?" I responded thankfully.

"Your welcome dear. Please call me Ikkuku." Mrs. Tsukino replied back kindly.

Usagi nodded at my previous comment and reached for my second smaller suitcase. I didn't stop her as my large suitcase was too heavy for me to carry another as well as my backpack.

We slowly walked up the stairs, carrying the suitcases. Well, I was more like dragging it.

"You will be staying my room with me. I'm trying to work in keeping it clean," Usagi replied sheepishly.

I waved the comment away. No problem. My room back home would be messy as well. What teen's room isn't messy at some point?

Usagi's room was painted white and her bed was pink with rabbits all over it. Apparently they were her favorite animal. I preferred panthers and hedgehogs personally.

A second bed leaned against the far wall, covered in a sky blue and purple comforter. The night stand only had a clock and lamp occupying it. The wall above it was bare, leaving it up to me to personalize it. The room reminded me of a college dorm.

Relieved I plopped onto the soft bed and carefully arranged my white pillow before leaning my head on its softness. I soaked in the rosy scent of home. The scent of roses always had calmed me, even before I found out who I had been.

Before I could think my eyes closed as my body realized how tired it was. As I drifted off I could vaguely feel Usagi covering me in my super fuzzy blanket. Stupid jet lag.

**This wasn't my favorite chapter but I am so excited for the ones coming up! Please keep reading and I hoped you enjoyed! Please comment and tell me how I'm doing. Adios amigos!- Rebirth**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I sadly do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Now on with the story!**

Ch 4- Dreams and Strangers

Mamouru pov

I was walking through a thick white fog. I couldn't see anything further than a foot in front of me. But I could see that I was treading on bright red roses. Familiarness tugged at the back of my head but I couldn't place where, or when for that matter.

I glanced down at myself as a bit of red that wasn't the roses fluttered behind me, my clothes feeling unusually heavy. To my utter shock I was wearing the clothes from a thousand years ago. Back when I was Prince Endymion.

"Brother? Endy? Where are you?" A younger female voice called through the mist.

Brother? Last I had checked I didn't have sister. In this life or the last. She called me Endymion so she had to have to been from a millennia ago.

"I can feel your presence Endymion but I can't find you. Please find me brother. Before it's too late!" The girl called, her voicing sounding closer.

"Too late for what? Who are you?" I yelled back.

I could see the outline of a form through the mist. But only an outline. She girl was tall and had a long flowing dress and wavy hair.

"Too late for me, for you, for the Earth. Search for me as I will search for you." Silence followed her last words and her form began to disappear as the cloud like mist thickened.

The fog swirled around me and my dream, my only connection to the mysterious girl, began to fade. I reached my hand out as if to grab her. My hand closed around emptiness.

"No! Come back!" I shouted.

Without warning my dark brown eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright. My breathing was heavy and a headache pounded my skull. I was in bed, in my apartment. I wasn't really in a rose garden.

It was light outside my window and the sunlight filtered in through my blinds. All the girls were already at school along with the two American exchange students who were staying with Rei and Serena.

I would tell them later about my dream. No need to worry them at this hour.

I slid out of bed and got dressed for the day and shoved a couple pieces of toast in the toaster. Within minutes the toaster dinged and I grabbed the slices and took a bit as I walked out the door. I had to get to my classes at the local college. This mysterious girl could wait until later. She wasn't going anywhere.

**Sorry for the short chapter. More coming up soon!**

**I would have posted sooner but I was at an Ally Carter Author signing this weekend and didn't have time. For all the girls who like teenage spy stories Gallagher Girls is a must read series.**

**Thanks to all those who have read this so far! Please review!-Rebirth**


	6. Chapter 5

**Rebirth-Hiya! Now introducing Kira for the disclaimer.**

**Kira-Why do I have to do it? Where's Demi?**

**Rebirth-She's trying to teach Usagi how to cook. From the smell of it, it isn't going well.**

**Kira- What about Apollo and Demeter?**

**Rebirth-JUst do it or you'll have to meet Phoenix.**

**Kira-NO! NOT PHOENIX! YOU WIN!**

**Rebirth-I knew you would come around. Now on with it.**

**Kira-*gulp* None of the Eternal Phoenixes own Sailor Moon. Only Demi and I.**

**Rebirth-Here you go guys.**

* * *

Ch 5: School Day Jitters

Demi pov

Kira and I stood at the front of the room nervously as we waited for our teacher, Mr. Hanso ,arrive. The entire classroom burst into hushed murmurs as we had walked in. The room was large but packed to nearly capacity. Desks were set up pairs for group activities.

Usagi, Ami, And Makoto immediately introduced us to Minako finally granting me my long waited aha moment.

Mina and Serena could have been twins minus the hairstyle. While Serena's hair was in twin buns with ponytails cascading down and Minako's sides were pulled up into a large red bow.

Without warning Mr. Hanso walked in carrying his briefcase. He then scanned the room, taking attendance. When his eyes landed on Usagi his eyes nearly burst out of their sockets in disbelief.

"Your...your on time!" Mr. Hanso crowed.

The class burst into laughter. I shifted nervously on my feet. This was very awkward and very strange. Besides, Usagi couldn't always be late. Could she?

"Mr. Hanso?" Kira asked, "Are you okay?"

Mr. Hanso snapped his attention to us. He shuffled through piles of paper that he had just placed on his desk. Probably our records or whatever.

"I presume you two are the American students. Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?"

Kira started by stepping forward. Her black hair was in a ponytail which swung as she waved.

"Hiya! My name is Kira Rayton and I am 15 years old. I am from Reading, Pennsylvania USA. I am currently staying with Rei Hino at the Cherry Hill Shrine. For fun I like to play soccer and read mythology. I am looking forward to my time in Japan."

I grinned at my new classmates. Usagi and the others gave me reassuring smiles from their groups of desks.

"My name is Demetria Hartland but I go by Demi for short. Like Kira I am 15 and from the same town. I am currently staying with Usagi and her family during my stay. I enjoy running and karate. I hope I will make lots of friends here."

There were two empty seats in the front side by side. Kira and I slid into the wooden desks once we were dismissed. The desks had a stack of books piled on top. Why didn't we realize those were for us?

"Please open your arithmetic books to page 137 and do the problems on that page on a separate sheet of paper to hand in. If you two girls need help ask a fellow classmate. Begin" Mr. Hanso instructed.

I flipped open the book in my desk and smirked. I did this math last year!

Out of curiosity I skimmed the book. Every bit of math in that darn book Kira and I had done in eighth grade algebra.

Kira seemed to have the same thought because after about 10 minutes we were both handing in our work. The rest of the class was either: A) making faces at their book

B) looked confused

C) was scrawling down answers clearly not understanding.

The only exception was Ami who wandered up about two minutes after Kira and I. She definitely was the school brainiac.

"How did you finish so fast?" Ami asked a puzzled expression as clear as day across her face.

"We learned exponentials in algebra last year." I whispered back.

I sat down and took a piece of paper out of my bag and began doodling earth symbols all over my paper. I hoped Kira would notice because Earth symbols were my way of telling her I had a premotion. It was kind of like our own secret code. Apollo and Demeter were still confused with our "human tactics" but it made Kira and I feel like spies. What? A girl can dream .

I couldn't wait to tell her about my dream. After searching for my brother from my past life for so long who said I wouldn't be excited?

After nearly two years of searching I had just been looking in the wrong place. Endymion wasn't in America but in Japan!

'Oh Endymion. If only you had been on Earth. We could've been together as a family for all this time.' I thought sadly, gazing out the windows.

What is his life like? How old is he? Is he aware of his past, of me? Every question I could possible think of was swirling through my head. I vowed in my head that I would find my brother and protect him even if it cost me my life.

* * *

**Thanks to LoveinthBattleField for your helpful comments. Thank you also to my new follower, Jessicanicoleharp.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review/comment below. Read again soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola people! **

**Guess what? Battle scene! So read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own Sailor Moon. **

* * *

Ch 6: encounters

Mamouro pov.

I had decided to meet the girls at their schools instead of the temple. With the exchange student at Rei's I didn't want our identities getting out. That would not end well if a couple Americans blabbed to all their friends about who the Sailor Senshei are.

Chibiusa had gotten out at 2:40 so I picked her up at school. Let's just leave the definition of her excitement as a bundle of joy. She was always happy to see but I think she had too much sugar today.

Rei's school let out at 3:00 so I would meet her there next. Chibiusa and I arrived just as the bell rang.

Boys and girls alike flooded out of the private school. I scanned crowd for Rei with Chibiusa on my shoulders. It wasn't hard to spot the tall, raven haired priestess.

"Rei! Over here!" Chibiusa yelled waving.

A look of surprise spread across her face. Very few people met her at school. She dodged through her classmates to reach the front gates.

"Chibiusa, Mamouro, what are you two doing here?"

"I had dream. It's like Serenity all over again. We need a scout meeting pronto."

Rei nodded at me. I took Chibiusa off my shoulders as Rei's watch/communicator began beeping. The mars senshei glanced around before opening it.

"What is going on Mercury?" Rei asked.

The girls calling each-other planetary names were never a good sign. They only did that when transformed. If they were transformed right after school then...

"There is an attack at the school. We need you." Sailor Mercury explained with echoing screams in the background.

With that Rei snapped her communicator closed before running in the direction of the public high school. Chibiusa and I ran after her, all three of us transforming along the way.

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Chibimoon Crisis Power Make Up!"

I simply took a single red rose out of my navy blue jacket. I had finally changed the color after much pestering from Motoki. In a flash of red I was Tuxedo Mask.

We were nearing the school by this point. I could hear the screams and the scouts calling out their attacks. Students were running away from the school in a chaotic stampede.

'Please Goddess Gaia. Please let the others be alright.' I prayed.

To avoid the panicking students the three of us jumped up onto the wads surrounding the school. Was that a giant butterfly?

The new enemy was wearing an incredibly short cocktail dress, had long black hair, and giant monarch butterfly wings.

The senshei were in bad shape. All of them were launching attack after attack but they seemed to be doing very little damage. At least 3 students were cornered by the new enemy. They varied in ages but all looked similar. Most likely siblings.

I saw Sailor Moon reached to her forehead for her to tiara only to not find the golden band. She had yet to get used to her Eternal form. It was the first battle after Nehellania's defeat.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Chibi Moon yelled raising her Twinkle Bell.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars called out.

The attacks both hit their mark and hit the ground all around the butterfly. Once the new enemy was distracted I leapt down in front of Sailor Moon brandishing my cane.

The creature cackled and raised her hands. An evil glint was in her eyes. Oh no.

"Cocoon Embrace" the butterfly lady yelled

I felt a stickiness surround me like a spider web and something hard against my back.

The wall. I was stuck to the wall. From what I could see all the scouts were in the same position as I.

The creature walked up to Sailor Moon and lifted her chin up with her incredibly long fingernail. She stared deep into my soul mate's sapphire blue eyes.

"You look like the leader of you brats. So I'll kill you first." She cackled.

The love of my life was right next to me but I was powerless to help her. Usagi had been through so much. It couldn't be the end. pI couldn't lose her. She was my family.

Just as butterfly lady was about to stab Sailor Moon through the heart a female voice yelled, "Hold it right there Thrice!"

"We were enjoying Japan before you showed up." Another groaned.

Thrice hissed in annoyance and spun towards the school building. Whoever had spoken was hidden from view. Chibiusa was the first to snap out of shock and speak.

"Who are you?" The youngest scout called to the voices.

"We are the guardians of the Earth and all that live on it" the girls chimed together.

A teenager stepped out of the shadows, her black hair pinned up in a braided bun with a thin stream of red-tipped black har spilling out from the middle. She wore a sailor suit nearly identical to Sailor Moon's crisis form except the colors were gold and red. She wore gold gladiator sandals that lace up halfway to her knees.

"I am Sailor Sun of the Eternal Star, Sun."

A second girl stepped out. Her long brown hair was in a braid and she wore the same outfit as Sun but with blue and green and silver sandals. Oddly her tiara was also silver.

"And I am Sailor Earth, protector of the life planet, Earth."

"And we are known as the Sailor Guardians."

Sailor Earth? Could she be the girl from my dreams? Is she my _sister?_

* * *

**Yay! Kinda a cliffy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and more coming soon! Please be sure to comment! I really appreciate feedback. Thanks everyone! Rebirth out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Rebirth:*Walking into a room* Ok who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Everyone: Surprise! *Balloons fall from the cealling.***

**Ashes and Phoenix: Ok everyone, Happy Birthday...**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you! happy Birthday dear Rebirth! Happy Birthday to you!**

**Rebirth: *Crying* Oh guys!**

**Enjoy the story everyone, while I go have some cake!**

* * *

Ch 7: new allies

Demi pov

As I stepped outside I stretched my arms, basking in the warm sunlight. It was a beautiful day that I doubted could get any better. Fellow classmates milled around the grounds, talking to friends they hadn't yet seen.

Without warning a high pitched scream rippled through the student body. As soon as my bracelet began flashing I shoved it deep into my pocket. I meet Kira's gaze, my heart pounding. Trouble always followed us but I had never thought it would follow us here.

Soon the crowd began panicking and began bolting towards the gates. This was our chance!

I drug Kira in to an alcove while the girls were looking the other way. Hopefully they would think we got carried away with the crowd.

"Earth Power Shine!" I called holding my bracelet above my head and then lowering down to my heart.

A strong force whipped my hair upwards, both lengthening and braiding it. Petals and water droplets swirled around me, forming my sailor suit. Silver ribbons laced up my legs making my sandals.

My earth symbol flared before my tiara appeared, a silver v on my forehead with a blue and green gemstone in the center.

I glanced around the corner to see Thrice's position. Her back was to us, facing some older students. Perfect. She would never learn.

Without warning a female voice yelled, "Hold it right there butterfly lady! It isn't right to ruin a perfectly good day. I am Eternal Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Venus!" The orange dressed teen added

"I am Sailor Jupiter!" A green clad girl replied.

"I am Sailor Mercury!" The blue obsessed scout cried.

"And in the name of the moon we shall punish you!" They yelled together

I motioned for Sailor Sun to stay back. Let's see if these other scouts could take on the Soul Searchers.

Quickly, the scouts began launching attacks with very little effect on Thrice. Ok. Enough is enough. Time to step in.

Before I could three more people appeared. One was a a sailor scout wearing red. She had long black hair with no adornment other than her tiara.

Another was a little girl with crimson eyes and pink hair that matched her sailor suit. Her hair was nearly the same style as Sailor Moon.

The last was a man in a tuxedo with a white mask covering his eyes. His dark black hair was almost purple. His positive energy flowed towards me. It was familiar yet foreign. One of the generals perhaps? We never were close.

Before I could blink twice thrice had all of them stuck to the wall. I sighed. Fantastic. Absolutely great.

"Hold it right there Thrice!" I called out.

"We were enjoying Japan before you showed up." Sailor Sun sighed.

The little pink-haired girl was the first to snap out of shock. She stared directly into our hiding place. My heart lurched. Could she see us?

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We are the guardians of the Earth and all that live on it." We chimed our catchphrase together.

Sun stepped out first, flames of courage dancing in her eyes.

"I am Sailor Sun of the Eternal star, Sun."

I stepped out next. My heart pounded in my chest. Something was definitely wrong but I just couldn't pinpoint it.

"I am Sailor Earth, guardian of the life planet, Earth." I added.

"We protect the Earth against all odds. We are the Sailor Guardians!"

I scanned the area to decide what plan we should use. With need to multitask the Avengers Split would do nicely.

"Avengers." I hissed to my teammate.

"Solar Flare Whip!" Sun yelled flinging her fiery band which snaked towards where the scouts were bound.

It sliced through Thrice's webbing freeing the other scouts. They all tumbled to the ground, breathing heavily. The mystical webbing had sucked their energy as usual. That was the main disadvantage to Thrice's web. I had found that out the hard way in one of my first battles.

I ran over to the victims, who lay motionless on the ground. Their soul's stones, a variety of different gemstones showing their personality, floated above their chests. None of them were the Earth Gem.

Sailor Sun stood in front of the scouts protectively. There were Sailor scouts in the past so they could be potential allies. Besides, this was their home turf. They probably could navigate better than us.

I had to get rid of Thrice and quickly, before she did any more harm. I ran up behind the Soul Searcher, leaping into the air.

"Earth Elemental Combination!" I screamed releasing a fury of fire balls, rocks, air, and water.

All soared through the air to their target and knocked her to the ground. The monster screamed in pain as many wounds were inflicted. Serves her right.

Slowly, Thrice began to stand, clutching a particularly nasty burn. She glared at all 9 of us before leaping into the air.

Right before she disappeared Thrice yelled to us, "You better watch your backs. My sisters will hear of this!"

I sighed as the witch finally vanished and began to survey the damage. As usual there was little damage to the site of the battle itself. Only the victims were of concern.

Sun walked over and we stood back to back. We grasped each other's hands and closed our eyes. Our powers merging, we rose into the air.

"Life planets….."We yelled as we began to spin, "Dual healing!"

A yellow and green wave spread out across the school grounds healing everyone and everything. As the blinding light faded the victims were beginning to groggily standing up. Our work was done here. I whistled a cab hailing whistle that would make any New Yorker proud.

Demeter leapt down from the school roof in panther form as Apollo spiraled down as a phoenix. Kira and I leapt onto our respective guardians' backs and gave them the signal to go before the other scouts could ask any questions.

As Demeter leapt over the wall surrounded the high school realization dawned on me. I knew what was wrong. The scouts were always lead by Venus not any Sailor Moon. As far as I knew there was no guardian of the moon.

"She shouldn't exist. Kira, Sailor Moon never existed."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's nearly identical to the last but I really wanted a pov with Demi or Kira describing the battle. As usual please review and tell me how i'm doing. Your support is greatly appreciated.**

**PS- Thank you 4firelord for your nice review. I will be sure to look for spelling mistakes.**

**Love, Rebirth**


	9. AN-SOPA WARNING!

** AUTHOR NOTE! AUTHOR NOTE! AUTHOR NOTE! A UTHOR NOTE! AUTOR NOTE! AUTHOR NOTE! AUTHOR NOTE! AUTHOR NOTE! **

**I found out about SOPA's return from another fanfiction author who heard it through the grapevine! I wasn't a part of fanfiction during 2012 but heard about it all the same. **

**If you don't know about SOPA is it's a bill that stand for Stop Online Piracy Act. It threatens to take away our creativity on the internet and possibly being charged with a felony by simply posting a video on YouTube with a copyrighted song or writing fanfiction. Is an author evil for having an OC in Harry Potter? We would be punished for only doing what we love.**

**If you think I'm lying, look it up yourself. Simply type it into Google (which would also be affected) or another search engine and check it out. SOPA is huge threat to everyone who uses the internet. If this bill goes through its game over.**

**This doesn't only affect Americans. If you live in let's say Australia if this passes you wouldn't be able to read fanfiction anymore. Even if the bill isn't your country help us defend what we love. Stand with us.**

**We are powerful. We are our voice. Let us use it! These are our rights, our dreams. We should be allowed to share them. **

**We the people have stopped SOPA before and we can do it again! United we stand, Divided we fall. Let's keep our freedom of creativity. Stop SOPA once and for all!**

**Please repost this onto your stories so we can spread the word about the dangers of SOPA. The futures of everyone's dreams are at stake. Please help!**

**-3eternalphoenixes**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon even though that would have been a great birthday present.**

**TJA1989-Thanks for your kind comment. No, I don't have any plans for the generals to come in during the story. Demi only thought that because there was no Tuxedo Mask and she wasn't close with generals as they were older and Endymion's guards.**

**Remember to review! Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

Ch. 8-Sinking Feelings

Usagi pov

"Usagi!" Demi yelled, coming to greet me as I walked in the door, "I couldn't find you after the attack! I was so worried! Thank goodness that I met Shingo on the way home or I would've gotten lost."

I slipped off my shoes and into my bunny slippers. I smiled at her in relief. Truth be told, I didn't think to look for her after the fight.

"I was with the girls and we couldn't find you or Kira, who ended up being at the temple. That's where we went first." I lied, gritting my teeth. I hated it when it came to this.

I slowly made my way up the stairs, not looking back. Luna followed me up the stairs and Demi looked after us thoughtfully, her chin resting on the wooden railing.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I sighed and slid all the way down to the floor. Luna leapt onto my lap and looked up at me.

"I don't understand Luna. Who are Sailor Earth and Sailor Sun? Where were they with Nehelenia or even Beryl? And how can there be a Sailor Earth? I thought that Mamo has the star seed that protects Earth." I asked my advisor.

"I don't know Usagi. My memories of the Silver Millennium are very limited. All I know is that there was a Sun Kingdom." Luna explained sadly, "And that Demeter is really giving me the creeps."

We sat in silence until Demi knocked in the door about five minutes later.

"Your mom wanted me to ask you if your were doing your homework and by the way someone named Mamoru called. He asked for you but I said that you were up in your room. You might want to call him back." Demi explained, handing me the wireless phone.

I nodded in reply and took the phone from her hand as Shingo yelled up the stairs, "You coming Demi? Chibiusa and I want to learn how to play your American game!"

"Coming!"She yelled back before whispering to me, "I can't believe you guys don't play Uno here."

My new friend then ran back down the stairs before Shingo and Chibiusa got too antsy. I pressed the buttons for Mamo's number. I had memorized it long ago. On the second ring Mamo picked up.

"Chiba residence," he said.

"Hi Mamo. It's Usagi. Demi told me you called." I replied.

"Oh! So that's who picked up the phone. Usa, I think I know who Sailor Earth is." Mamo sighed, "Last night I had a dream. I meant to tell you guys after school but then we had the battle."

"What was your dream about?" i asked.

"I was dressed as Endymion and there was this thick fog. A girl kept calling brother and that danger was coming for Earth. She told me to find her and she would search for me as well. I couldn't see her because of the fog. Usako, I think Sailor Earth is my sister."

I nearly dropped the phone in surprise. A sister. he would remember having a sister wouldn't he. But then again he doesn't remember his family from _**this **_life.

"Let's talk about this with the girls tomorrow after school we'll meet at the temple at 4:30. " I suggested.

"Sure. I love you Usako."

"Love you too." I whispered before hanging up.

As I placed the phone on my messy nightstand I had this sinking feeling that this was going to get a whole lot worse. It seemed as if only the Sailor Guardians could defeat the new enemy. Sometimes I wished I was just a normal girl.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. It took me awhile to brainstorm this chapter so please be nice. I would like some constructice critsim to see how I'm doing. Rebirth over and out.**


	11. Chapter 9

**I feel absolutly horrible for not updating sooner. The marking period just finished so I have been slammed with tests. Writer's block didn't help the situation either. So I hope this long chapter will make up for it. Even though I have a long weekend I won't be able to update as I'm going on vacation. **

**As usual I don't own Sailor Moon, only my OCs. **

**Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

* * *

Ch 8-Sun Fire

Kira pov

I stood up and stretched after I had finished my homework. I didn't have much because I had started it in school but I had it in every subject. Man, when they slam us they slam us HARD!

I could hear Rei outside talking to Grandpa(I STILL had to get used to that). I stepped out into the hallway, knowing that the girls were going to be here soon.

The hallway creaked as I walked showing how old the temple actually was. As I passed a door that was open just a crack, a flash of energy coursed through me, stopping me in my tracks. I silently slid the door open, unsure if I was supposed to be in here.

A large fire burned in the center of the room, mats surrounding it. I had seen and heard Rei in here praying. She was always muttering about the Fire of Mars. But as I approached I could tell that it wasn't any fire from Mars. Well it was but it wasn't.

It reminded me a lot of home, the Sun Palace. But it also had the feel of our cousin kingdom, the fire colony of Mars.

I faced palmed as I realized the answer was right in front of me. This WAS the ACTUAL Sacred Fire of Mars, born from a spark of the Sun Flames. BUt how was it on Earth? It should have died along with the rulers of Mars and Sun.

"Kira! Everyone is going to be here soon!" Rei yelled, jerking me out of my trance.

"Coming!" I yelled back, running out of the room.

I skidded to a stop in the courtyard and looked around . No one except Rei was there.

"I thought you said they were here!" I yelled.

Rei just shook her head before replying, "No, I said that they would be here **soon**."

Suddenly the top of a brown hiared head emerged, closely followed by ping cones. Demi reached the top first with her hands held high over her head as if she had won a marathon.

"I win!" She shouted before adding, "Man, you have a lot of steps. Now I know how Po felt."

Rei cocked her head in confusion. Apparently Dreamworks doesn't translate into Japanese.

"It's from a movie." I supplied.

Rei nodded as two blonde meatballs appeared. I could already hear Usagi's heavy breathing. Rei's jaw dropped and she stared at Demi.

"How did you three manage to get here early!"

"I don't like to be late. It's a pet peeve of mine." Demi shrugged.

It was true. She always got to places at least 5 minutes early. She gets it from her walking calender mom I guess.

Too my surprise a black cat bounded up next to Usagi as Demeter ran up to Demi and I. I had never seen a normal cat be so well trained. Impressive as it was just as hard to get Demeter to do ANYTHING according to Demi.

Brushing it off as a Japan thing I grabbed Demi's wrist and ran into my room, slamming the door shut. After making sure Demeter made it in of course. As usual Demeter and Apollo began chattering before I could even take a breath.

"Ah. I can finally talk again. It seems like Luna or one of the Tsukinos are always around. Have you had as much trouble?" Demeter sighed.

"Not as much. I really only have to worry about Rei or her grandfather most of the time." my guardian replied swooping down from the window near the ceiling.

Demi collapsed on my bed and began bouncing up and down. Sometimes I swore we were both ADHD because I had done the same thing when I had first arrived.

"Of course the Soul Searchers decided to come to Japan at the same time as us. I feel like a maid. Can't we go for a few days without an attack? Ever heard of a vacation people?" Demi grumbled, "Cool room by the way. I'm sharing with Usagi."

My room was solid white but was covered in posters I had brought from home. There was a large dresser with a mirror against the far wall and my bed directly opposite to it. A desk somehow managed to sit on yet another wall underneath the window.

"Girls!Focus please!" Apollo scolded, "Those Sailors that showed up at the battle, I recognized them. Like you I didn't remember any Sailor Moon or Chibi-moon either."

"I think I sensed someone familiar. It didn't seem like Endymion so I assumed that it was one of the do you think Demeter?" Demi added quietly.

Endymion has been a soft spot for her ever since we became Guardians. She was more desperate to find him than I was to find Serenity. But chances are they are together. Aunt Serenity would never separate them purposely.

"It could very well be Endymion asI I noticed that all the other's energies seemed slightly off." Demeter added.

"Well one thing is for sure. We're gonna run into them again sometime soon." I finished, silently pleading for answers from my grandfather, Helios, knowing that they would never come.

* * *

**Please review as I love to hear feedback from my readers. Hope you enjoyed! **

**-Rebirth**


End file.
